1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supplies for portable devices, and more specifically, to a power adapter for use with a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, have become so popular that many people utilize them as their primary computer, forgoing the desktop computer system. Although battery technology continues to make significant progress, typically, users of notebook computers will still plug in their notebook computers when a power outlet is available, thereby xe2x80x9csavingxe2x80x9d the battery power, not to mention charging the battery in the notebook computer so that the notebook computer may be utilized when a power outlet is unavailable.
Many notebook computer users carry their notebook computers in a carrying case, adapted to securely carry and store the notebook computer, along with computer accessories. These computer accessories may include the power adapter plug, external disk drives, CD-ROM drives, DVD drives, storage media (floppy diskettes, CD-ROMs, DVDs, etc.), and PCMCIA cards (for Ethernet connection cables, modems, memory, data storage, etc.). These notebook computer carrying cases typically have a carrying strap, which allows the user to easily carry the carrying case containing the notebook computer over the shoulder using the strap, much like that of a purse. Additionally, some notebook computers are adapted so that, instead of using a carrying case, a carrying strap may be secured onto the notebook computer itself, and the notebook computer itself may be carried over the shoulder using the carrying strap.
When the notebook computer user is at a location where a power outlet is available, the user typically takes out the power adapter plug, usually stored in the carrying case, and plugs the power adapter plug into the power outlet at one end, and into the notebook computer at the other end. The wires or cables of the power adapter plug are usually xe2x80x9crolled upxe2x80x9d when not in use, and xe2x80x9cunrolledxe2x80x9d when taken out of storage to plug into the power outlet and the notebook computer. The rolling and unrolling of the power adapter plug is generally repeated each time the user moves from one location to another to utilize the power outlets available at each location. Additionally, these power adapter plugs must be carried along with the notebook computer, either within the carrying case itself, or any other location, including on the person of the user.